Feliz cumpleaños
by dannyxf
Summary: Un fic algo olvidado por ahí, pero que fue un pequeño regalo para otro fanático de estar par de agentes.


Cuando abrió los ojos, después de haber dormido apenas un par de horas, notó que para variar se había quedado nuevamente dormido en el sofá. Esto venía pasando desde hacía años, y últimamente en forma más frecuente, gracias a los sueños que tenía cuando dormía en el sofá; sueños plagados de fantasías que jamás ocurrirían, en donde el protagonista era él y su compañera de trabajo.

Terminó de despertar y trató de recordar el sueño que esa noche… no pudo hacerlo, pero si recordó algo importante, hoy era su cumpleaños. No era como si le agradara cumplir años y volverse más viejo, sino que esperaba con ansias a ver con qué lo sorprendería su compañera.

Con Scully llevaban varios años trabajando juntos, y aunque él siempre olvidaba las fechas importantes, ella nunca lo hacía. Siempre lo sorprendía con alguna pequeña sorpresa para las fechas especiales como Navidad y su cumpleaños. Un cupcake, una nota, una corbata nueva, una pluma fuente (de las caras por cierto)… pero nada de eso le importaba, lo que a él le importaba, era que en esas raras ocasiones ella le abrazaba y le besaba dulcemente el rostro, o como en la última Navidad, justo en la comisura de los labios. Y eso era lo que esperaba con ansias. El sentirla cerca, sentir su aroma inundando su espacio personal, sentir su cuerpo contra el de él, sentir sus manos acariciándole la espalda y el rostro… sentirla.

Con esa imagen en su mente se levantó rápidamente y se dirigió al baño para darse una buena ducha, no podía esperar a ver qué sorpresa le tendría preparada su compañera y mucho menos prolongar el tiempo que no la tenía cerca.

Llegó a la oficina temprano. No había señales de ella en el pequeño despacho que compartían, así que decidió que al no tener nada que hacer, no sería malo ordenar un poco el desastre de escritorio. Con buen ánimo lo ordenó todo, sin darse cuenta de que Scully aún no aparecía por la puerta. Cuando notó que aún estaba solo, vio el reloj, y preocupado vio que ya eran las 10 de la mañana. Tomó su teléfono y marcó su número, pero lo envió directo al mensaje de voz. Intentó con el número de su apartamento y lo mismo, sólo la máquina. Comenzó a preocuparse y cuando estaba a punto de salir de la oficina, sonó el teléfono que estaba sobre el escritorio. Era Skinner, deseándole un feliz cumpleaños e informándole que Scully no iría a la oficina por estar haciendo un par de autopsias en Quantico, por falta de patólogos, y que quizá le tomara todo el día, que no la esperara. Le pareció extraño que no hubiese sido ella la que le hablara al respecto, pero entendió que era parte del trabajo.

Se sentó en su escritorio. No era la forma en que había planeado pasar su cumpleaños, solo en la oficina del sótano; así que se dedicó a lanzar lápices al techo mientras analizaba su vida, encontrándola incompleta, vacía… excepto cuando estaba con Scully. Luego de analizar esto, notó que desde que ella había llegado a su vida, ya no se sentía solo, que ella le completaba, a pesar de su desconfianza inicial; ella definitivamente era su otra mitad.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por el sonido de su móvil, que contestó sin mirar la pequeña pantalla. Con decepción continuó hablando, eran los Pistoleros que llamaban para invitarle a almorzar, mirando el reloj pensó que no era tan malo, que era mejor pasar el tiempo con sus locos amigos que solo en la oficina pensando en su compañera.

Tomó sus cosas y salió a encontrarse en un restaurant con sus compañeros, en donde comieron toda la comida grasosa que pudieron, pensando en la cara de desaprobación que pondría Scully cuando se enterara… si es que llegaba a verla otra vez. Luego del almuerzo y varias cervezas, llamó a la oficina, excusándose con Skinner y pidiéndole la tarde libre, que le fue otorgada sin problemas. Volvió a su departamento y en la máquina contestadora, la lucecita roja parpadeaba sin cesar, se apresuró a revisar sus mensajes esperando escuchar la voz de Scully, pero no fue así. Escuchó atentamente, un mensaje era de su madre deseándole feliz cumpleaños e invitándole a comer uno de estos días, otro era de los Pistoleros recordándole que era más viejo y que siguiera disfrutando de su día; el otro era de una mujer con voz sensual, deseándole un muy feliz cumpleaños para anunciarle que tenía un descuento en la línea caliente y prometiéndole un final muy feliz cuando hiciera esa llamada. Borró rápidamente el mensaje, algo avergonzado y se quitó la corbata y el saco, tirándolos sobre el sillón, y luego se arrojó él también, apesadumbrado. Scully no lo había llamado, ni siquiera le había dejado un mensaje en la máquina… quizás después de todo, sí se había olvidado de su cumpleaños.

La grasosa comida y las cervezas hicieron efecto sobre él, que se quedó dormido nuevamente en el sofá; pero esta vez no tuvo sueños agradables, sino una horrible pesadilla en donde Scully nunca había llegado a su vida, en donde Scully no existía…

Despertó sobresaltado, sudando profusamente en la oscuridad. Ya había llegado la noche y ni una sola noticia de su compañera. Decidió que lo mejor que podía hacer era darse una ducha y meterse a la cama. Así que se quitó la ropa y se metió a la ducha caliente, tomándose todo el tiempo del mundo, apesadumbrado por que ya había terminado el día y su compañera no había dado señales de vida.

Cuando salió de la ducha, se enrolló una toalla a la cintura, salió hasta su habitación y se puso un par de bóxer negros, un jean viejo y una aún más vieja polera gris. No se quiso meter directamente en la cama, ya había dormido demasiado, quizás diera un paseo por ahí… total ya no tenía sueño.

Cuando salió de su habitación para buscar el par de zapatos que había dejado al lado del sillón, notó que la luz de la cocina estaba encendida, la ropa que había tirado en el sillón estaba en el colgador y que la mesa del comedor estaba ordenada… tomó su arma y le quitó el seguro, dirigiéndose a la cocina, donde pudo escuchar ruido.

Se dirigió sigilosamente hasta la entrada de la cocina y cuando apuntaba su arma, vio la espalda de su compañera, estaba sin zapatos, la chaqueta del traje tirada en la encimera, la blusa fuera de la apretada falda y el cabello algo revuelto. Se acercó a ella y se dedicó a observarla; se veía hermosa, relajada y se movía por su cocina como si fuera su propia casa. Ella siguió haciendo algo en la mesada sin voltearse.

\- ¿Te vas a quedar parado ahí mirando o vas a servirnos algo para beber? – le preguntó sin voltear y señalando con la cabeza la botella de champaña que había sobre la pequeña mesa de la cocina y las dos copas, no tenía idea de dónde habían salido esas copas, pero eso ahora no le importaba.

Sin reclamar ni agregar nada, obedeció a su compañera y abrió la botella que estaba muy fría y sirvió las dos copas.

\- ¿Algo más?

\- Nop. Ya estamos listos. – y volteó mostrándole lo que estaba haciendo. Entre sus manos tenía un pastel, estaba cubierto con ganache de chocolate y sobre él, pequeñas estrellas plateadas de dulce. En el centro, al menos diez velas encendidas. Detrás del pastel, el hermoso rostro de su compañera adornado por una igual de hermosa sonrisa. – Feliz cumpleaños Mulder… siento la tardanza, pero estuve todo el día de pie realizando autopsias, con el teléfono sin batería y recién ahora pude escapar de Quantico – bajó la mirada – espero que no sea muy tarde…

Mulder sonrió. No se había olvidado. No le había olvidado. Ella jamás lo haría. Lo sabía.

\- No te preocupes. Además ¿qué celebramos? ¿mi cumpleaños? ¡Lo había olvidado! – respondió haciéndose el interesante.

\- No juegues conmigo Mulder. Ahora apaga las velas antes de que arruinen el pastel. – y se lo acercó al rostro con ambas manos – ¡no olvides pedir un deseo antes de hacerlo!

\- No será necesario – y se acercó a ella y al pastel – ya se cumplió – y le dio una significativa mirada notando como ella se sonrojaba. Se acercó aún más y apagó las velas de una sola vez. Con su dedo índice tomó un poco del ganache de chocolate y se lo metió a la boca. – Mmm, parece que alguien ha estado atenta… mi favorito.

Scully sonrió. Se volteó y comenzó a sacar las velas del pastel, para poder cortarlo y poner dos trozos en sus platos correspondientes junto con el cubierto necesario.

\- Vamos Mulder, lleva la botella y las copas a la sala para que podamos comer cómodos, además mis pies me están matando.

\- Está bien, lo que la dama quiera – agregó con un tono de voz sumiso.

Ambos fueron hasta la sala y sentaron a comer y beber tranquilos, en silencio. Cuando casi acababa de comer de su segundo trozo de pastel, Scully se le acercó y con el índice derecho le limpió justo por sobre el labio superior; acto que dejó a Mulder paralizado al sentir a su compañera tan cerca. Ella continúo acercándose, un poco más de lo necesario, y cuando estaba a centímetros de su boca, metió su índice en la suya.

\- Tenías un poco de chocolate… - le dijo en un tono de voz una octava más baja de la que usaba generalmente, sin apartarse de su lado.

\- Qué bueno que estás aquí para ayudarme entonces.

\- Siempre es un gusto ayudarte Mulder – y le miró a los ojos mientras seguía cerca de él.

\- Entonces podrías ayudarme con algo más… - y acortó la distancia que había entre ellos rozando apenas sus labios con los de ella

Ella no se apartó, sino que le encontró a medio camino y le respondió el beso, que pasó de ser casto a uno profundo y lleno de pasión.

\- Siempre te ayudaré Mulder… no lo dudes nunca… siempre te ayudaré – y continúo besándole, dejando olvidados los platos, cubiertos y copas mientras él apoyaba su espalda en el sillón y la arrastraba a ella hasta que quedó sobre él.

Una vez terminado el beso, ella se levantó del sillón y le tomó de la mano, instándole a que se levantara, y conduciéndolo hacia la habitación.

\- Scully… ¿estás segura?

\- Agente Mulder… aún no ha abierto su regalo de cumpleaños… - y siguió caminando hacia la habitación.

Mientras la seguía con sus dedos entrelazados en los de ella agradeció a quién fuera al responsable por haber cumplido el deseo que había pedido cuando sopló las velas del pastel.


End file.
